Base V-10.8
'Base V-10.8, '''also known as '''Amazon Mesa Base ('known in Portuguese as '''Base de V-10.8 '''or '''Amazônia Mesa Base de Dados) '''is a hidden military base deep within the Amazon jungle. It was built in 1985 to investigate alien technology and hide dangerous weaponry stolen in times of peace or recovered in the wake of the Vietnam War. The base is notable for being the hiding place of a piece of the Potis Altiare, which was stolen by Ben Tennyson in April 2011. History Base V-10.8 was founded officially in 1985, when an alien artifact (a piece of the Potis Altiare, to be exact) was recovered from a classified site deep in a canyon near a region known as the Amazon Mesa. The site intended to be the location of the base was, in the moment, flooded by a massive branch of the Amazon river. A dam was built in order to redirect the water. This proved useful, as the base could also be excused as a hydroelectric plant, thereby deflecting suspicion. The base was, for reasons unknown, abandoned completely in July 1999, with only a series of automated turrets guarding the entrance shafts near the edge of the mesa. Base layout V-10.8 was an incredibly sophisticated military base with many functions and underground passageways. The main part of the base was underground, but a number of conduits and stations existed on the surface. The jagged and mixed terrain of Amazon Mesa gives the base an incredible advantage: there is no flat ground above, only a series of mountains and tight trees and canyons, and so it is impossible for a regular military to stage an attack. Canyon Region On the edge of the base and in the heart of Amazon Mesa is a complex series of canyons, centered on a small river that runs rapidly through and is fueled by several waterfalls. This canyon is the only direct access point to the base, and so is heavily guarded by automatic turrets and sniper nests once occupied by Brazilian soldiers. There is a series of passages behind the cliff walls that connect the different nests, but in the absence of soldiers, these were either blocked up by rocks or guarded carefully by complex "fire nets" and electronic locks. Dam At the bottom of the canyon complex is the dam which covers up the base's true purpose. The controls to the dam bridge are locked to mutual access, meaning there must be one person on either side of the bridge to lower it. Mutual access keys are also used to open and shut the dam, and to block off the river's flow to other nearby canyons. Barracks Long-abandoned barracks are hidden in an area shaded by dozens of jungle trees and protected by a barbed-wire electric fence. On last count there were six military trucks and three storage buildings in the base, as well as four watch towers. The barracks are guards the only direct entrance to the base. Main Base The main base, which is hidden underground, is the location of most of the alien artifacts the base has collected. It is accessible from an elevator behind the barracks. Deep in here was the Potis Altiare piece as well as a nuclear missile with pre-set coordinates on an unknown location. Nuclear isotopes were kept in cold storage in a science lab just east of the missile silo. 2011 assault The base remained hidden for almost its entire existence, not bothered at all by any external forces. But, in April 2011, disturbances were detected outside of the base. Unidentified robotic units began to assault the base, but were unable to get past the dam, and so instead took up positions in the sniper post. Another unidentified intruder, this time a living organism, was detected entering the canyon. It fought past the guards by gaining access to the side tunnels of the canyon. Footage revealed a blue humanoid creature wearing a sort of cloak. The creature destroyed every nearby camera. A few minutes later, another creature was seen down by the dam: a smaller, robotic-looking creature. It activated the bridge panels by changing its shape into a blue-skinned creature with multiple appendages, and then sealed off the dam, redirecting the river to flow down an empty canyon. The creature was then seen in the barracks, this time as a taller blue robotic creature, in which it proceeded to defeat many of the unidentified robotic constructs that had invaded the base earlier. No footage was caught of the creature within the base, but a nuclear missile launch sequence was activated and then halted. A final security film revealed the alien artifact (Potis Altiare) had been stolen from the base. Category:Locations